


Angels can die from love

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, general knowledge about angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a general knowledge that angels can die from love.</p><p>One morning, Lucifer came to Sam, like every other days, but his human being in an advanced age, simply never woke up. </p><p>Death was still here, waiting for the Archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels can die from love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Angels can die from love. They are fierce warriors. They live forever if not killed in the Great Battle for Good. But they can also die from love.

Angels are interesting creatures. God created them that way. They are loyal to the extreme. They can form bonds with each others or with other species. Lines between angels and humans often get blurred when they are assigned to one of them. Being the protector of an human is a great distinction amongst angels. Only the best get a special human to survey and help. Angels surely grow feelings toward their humans but what is a human life when you are immortal ? Just a flinch in the eternity.

Still, some angels fall in love with their human. Sometimes, nephilim are created, powerful and unstable. But they die like humans too. And the angels still remain.

Some of them go on. They never forget their love but they take other missions, even new humans to guard.

And then, there are some angels who never recover from their human’s death. They slowly perish, mourning their lost beloved. Their grace burn cold slowly and abandon them. They finally lie on the ground, like if they were exhausted. But angels don’t get tired. They just lie on the ground and die, their wings burning the floor under them as a last goodbye to the Earth.

Angels don’t talk about it. Those who die from love are not celebrated like those who fall on the battlefield. Their death are respected but they are not made heros. It’s too sad, too melancholic. It’s not an end angels want to have.

And it certainly not an end angels could have think about for the Fallen One. Archangels are differents from angels. They are primal forces, the most powerful beings God ever created. Angels thought they couldn’t die from something so human that a feeling is. Nobody expected Lucifer to die from love when his human came to an advanced age and simply get to sleep one night to never wake up. There was no resurrection possible. Humans just can’t live forever. After eons of years being the Ennemie, the One to beat, the Devil, nobody expected Lucifer to have saved this angelic part of him.

But Lucifer wasn’t an angel. He didn’t died slowly, his Grace gently flowing away from him. Lucifer died brutally.

One morning, he came to his human, like every other days, but Sam didn’t woke up. Death was still here, waiting for the Archangel, knowing he would ask him to let Sam come back. Lucifer indeed asked. He ordered. He menaced. He begged. But Death kept explaining him that couldn’t be. Sam Winchester had to go. Lucifer finally accepted it and Death left him alone, holding his human’s body tight against his chest.

A single tear fell down and Lucifer died in an horrible scream that shook the Earth. His Grace exploded in a gigantic ball of light so bright, the Sun was shadowed for an instant. The energie of his Grace tearing him apart, erasing from existence all that been on miles and miles radius around him.

It was over in a second. The only things remaining were the dead body of Sam Winchester and an empty vessel still holding him in his arms, three pairs of gigantic wings burned on the ground.

Lucifer, Archangel of the Lord, Devil incarnated, died from love when his human’s life was over.


End file.
